In the field of microlithography, in addition to the use of components designed with high precision, it is typically desirable to set the position and geometry of optical modules of the imaging device (e.g., the modules with optical elements, such as lenses, mirrors or gratings), as well as the masks and substrates, with high precision in accordance with predefined desired values or to stabilize components of this type in a predefined position or geometry to achieve correspondingly high imaging quality. As used herein, the term “optical module” denotes both optical elements alone and modules having optical elements and further components, such as for example mounting parts, etc.